En búsqueda del amor
by Gealaich
Summary: Viendo que están en la última temporada de TW me he decidido a hacer un último fic de esta serie. Primero de todo debo advertir que habrá spoilers de temporadas anteriores y de los primeros capítulos de la 6. Si no los habéis visto, no os recomiendo leerlo. Es un Derek x Scott, chico x chico, si no os gusta, no lo leais. Finalmente, así me gustaría a mí que acabase TW.
1. Chapter 1

**Derek**

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que Derek había pisado Beacon Hills. Dos años en los cuales había estado viviendo en Hispanoamérica con Cora, hasta que descubrió que no podía seguir con su hermana para siempre. Él no pertenecía a la nueva manada en la que se había integrado Cora, era algo más que un alfa y su verdadera manada se encontraba en Beacon Hills, liderada por Scott McCall. Llevaba algún tiempo recordando las palabras que le había dicho su madre sobre el innegable poder del amor y cómo eso podía cambiar las cosas. Él sabía que Cora estaba a salvo en Hispanoamérica y sabía que el cachorro que había dejado tras la lucha contra Kate había crecido. No había mantenido el contacto durante todos esos años, quizás huyendo de una verdad que le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. No supo en qué instante se había enamorado del cachorro, pero cada día era más consciente de la necesidad latente en su interior de retornar a Beacon Hills y a Scott McCall. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, apenas en tres meses Scott terminaría su último año en el instituto y pronto iría a una Universidad. No sabía cuál sería y eso lo estaba matando. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto o tal vez la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad se escaparía de entre sus dedos. Cada día se despertaba extrañando a Scott y por las noches soñaba con besar al cachorro de ojos chocolate, cada mañana se levantaba preguntándose, más veces de las normales, si podría ese estúpido chaval enseñarle el significado del amor. Scott con su sonrisa ladeada en el lado derecho. Con sus hermosos ojos castaños, con esa puñetera costumbre de arrancarle latidos de un corazón inservible, con una sonrisa por la que estaría dispuesto a ir al infierno.

Cora lo sabía, por supuesto, su hermana no paraba de mencionarle que si se decidía a dar un paso quizás era demasiado tarde y podría perder la oportunidad de ser feliz y estaba casi completamente seguro de que ella tenía razón. Derek Hale no creía en nada porque la vida le había enseñado a no esperar cosas buenas, pero confiaba en Scott McCall con cada latido de su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser y lo amaba, amaba al cachorro quien, sin proponérselo, se había convertido en el motor de su vida.

Esa mañana se despertó temblando, algo le decía que Scott estaba en peligro, lo sentía en sus huesos, era un dolor lacerante que no lo abandonaba. Durante los últimos meses había estado sintiendo eso, trató de ignorarlo, pensó que quizás era su mente jugando con él para empujarlo a hacer algo que deseaba y que, sin embargo, no tenía valor para hacer. Sin embargo esa mañana lo sintió, un grito desgarrador en su corazón, la sensación de que Scott estaba en peligro mortal.

Se incorporó de la cama, caminó hacia la cocina y preparó un café cargado. Lo bebió lentamente mientras buscaba en Internet el primer vuelo disponible hasta Carolina del Norte y un bus que lo llevara a Beacon Hills. Lo hizo todo calmadamente, teniendo en cuenta que por dentro se sentía morir. Le urgía ver la mirada chocolate de Scott, perderse en sus ojos y comprobar que todo estaba bien con el alfa verdadero. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, de pura agonía. Estaba jodidamente convencido de que Scott estaba en peligro y su vuelo no salía hasta el día siguiente.

Cora entró en la cocina convertida en lobo, observó a su hermano y lo vio completamente roto. Su corazón se detuvo en el pecho e hizo la única cosa que pudo, abrazó a Derek.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, sólo una cosa podía dejar a su hermano en ese estado y era que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Scott McCall.

-Scott está en peligro.-Contestó y Cora acarició su cabeza gentilmente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo siento, es como si él… me estuviera llamando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Acudir.

-Bien.

-No regresaré aquí.-Aseguró y miró a su hermana a los ojos.-Me quedaré con él.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Cora?

-Si aceptas un consejo, es hora de descubrir tus cartas, Derek.

-No puedo simplemente decirle que estoy enamorado de él, es jodidamente raro, no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió, ni de cuándo. No sé una maldita mierda.

-Yo si lo sé.-Cora acarició la cabeza de su hermano.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

-Claro.

-Fue cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por primera vez, te dio algo a lo que aferrarte, una razón por la cual luchar y te mantuvo fuerte. Cuando se convirtió en alfa tú no dudaste ni un segundo en unirte a él, no luchaste contra él, le ofreciste tu ayuda, le tendiste tu mano y le entregaste tu corazón. Es sólo que tú no te atrevías a arriesgarte, temías perder lo que habías encontrado y huiste, viniste aquí, pero en realidad nunca has estado aquí. Perteneces a Scott, no importa que él no corresponda a tus sentimientos, tú ya eres suyo y aunque elija a otra persona, tú lo escogiste a él como tu compañero. Lo huelo en ti, mi manada lo huele en ti, cualquier lobo puede detectar el olor de Scott rodeándote. Es un olor fuerte, lleno de matices. Huele a sol y a lluvia, a hierro y fuego, a sándalo y a algo indescriptible, algo que sólo puede ser Scott mismo.

No sé si Scott corresponderá a tu amor, pero sé que si no estás cerca de él no podrás ser feliz. Lo anhelas, sin él estás perdido, escucho tus emociones y la que te rodea es agonía, dolor cada vez que lo recuerdas.

-No me va a corresponder, pero tienes razón. No puedo huir eternamente de Scott.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana a las seis de la madrugada. Me despediré de tu pack, cuando salgas de clase te recogeré y pasaremos el resto del día juntos. Vendré de visita, pero mi hogar estará dónde vaya Scott.

Ahora lo sé, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, hermano.-Cora besó a Derek en la frente.-Desearía poder decirte que Scott te corresponderá, pero no puedo porque con Scott todo es demasiado complicado.

-Si fuera sencillo ya no sería Scott. Me gusta tal y como es, con esa maldita costumbre de preocuparse siempre por lo demás, por ser fiel, demasiado honesto para su propio bien y por ser capaz de dar su vida con tal de salvar a un amigo.

-Derek, Scott no te gusta.-Cora sonrió a su hermano.-Lo quieres.

-Lo sé.-Derek enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Cora, ella lo acarició con ternura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott**

Scott, Malia, Lydia, Liam y el sheriff decidieron pasar la noche en la casa de Scott. Al día siguiente irían a la casa de Stiles para hablar de él y recordarlo. Scott cedió su cama al Sheriff, a su alrededor se congregó lo que quedaba de su mermada manada. Los demás fueron durmiéndose uno a uno, pero Scott tuvo de nuevo la necesidad de tener de vuelta a su manada completa. Desde que había empezado la lucha contra la Cacería Salvaje había pensado mucho en los que le faltaban, especialmente en Derek.

Su mente vagaba hacia Derek más que hacia los demás, echaba de menos su seguridad, su confianza en sí mismo. Y aunque llevaba dos años sin tener noticias suyas, estaba convencido de que Derek estaba bien porque si le hubiera ocurrido algo Scott lo sabría.

Recordó a Stiles, a su madre, a Argent, a Hayden, a Mason, a Corey y a Peter Hale. Quería salvarlos y también a la población de Beacon Hills, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Su manada estaba compuesta por cuatro personas, imaginaba que si lograban abrir la puerta al otro lado recuperaría a los demás, pero ansiaba tener a su lado a Derek porque cuando lo miraba a los ojos se sentía reconfortado, protegido y seguro, capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, probablemente era un residuo de su pasado porque él había sido inicialmente su alfa.

Con tantas cosas en su cabeza a Scott le resultó imposible dormirse y se quedó observando a su familia. Cada uno de ellos había entrado en su vida en momentos diferentes. El Sheriff llegó con Stiles en el jardín de infancia, Lydia en primaria, Malia y Liam en los últimos tres años. Su sueño era poder reunirlos a su alrededor para poder protegerlos, a Derek, a Jackson, a Isaac, Ethan, a Kira y echó de menos a Allison. Estaba convencido de que ella se habría sentido orgullosa de su pack.

Malia fue la primera en despertar al día siguiente, se incorporó con rapidez, decidida a recordar a Stiles porque él era el ancla de Malia, quien hacía que ella permaneciera humana. El siguiente en abrir los ojos fue Liam, lo primero que el beta hizo fue observar a Scott, dorado y rojo colisionaron, Malia contestó a sus miradas con la suya azul y hubo una comprensión entre ellos. Lydia se despertó a continuación, algo en ella estaba diferente. En el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con las de los demás sus ojos se convirtieron en una noche negra sin estrellas. Al Sheriff le costó más despertarse, no era de extrañar. El día anterior había descubierto que su mujer había sido una creación suya para llenar el vacío que la ausencia de Stiles había dejado.

Los cinco tomaron un desayuno en silencio. Cada uno recordaba a Stiles para compartir con los demás sus recuerdos. Fueron hacia la casa del Sheriff y entraron en la habitación fantasma que había pertenecido a Stiles. Al entrar en ella, cada uno de ellos notó más la ausencia de Stiles, como una herida que sangraba sin parar.

El primero en hablar fue el Sheriff, sus anécdotas sobre Stiles los hicieron reír a todos. Se alargó hasta la hora de la comida, cuando todos se sentaron mantuvieron el silencio. Seguían recopilando historias para compartir con los demás.

El siguiente en narrar sus aventuras y desventuras con Stiles, fue Scott. McCall tenía tantas anécdotas como el Sheriff, muchas de ellas travesuras de niños pequeños que podrían llenar un buen libro de historietas. Scott siguió hablando hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el cual todos decidieron pasar la noche en esa habitación fantasma para traer de vuelta más de las anécdotas e historias.

Al día siguiente Lydia habló de Stiles y si alguno le quedaba alguna duda de que la banshee estaba completamente enamorada de él, éstas fueron eliminadas.

Tras la comida fue Malia quien contó su historia con Stiles. Él era quien la aferraba a su humanidad, lo necesitaba para rescatar los resquicios que había ido perdiendo desde que Stiles había desaparecido.

Una vez más se echaron a dormir, satisfechos al ver que el vértice hacia el mundo de la cacería estaba cada vez más abierto. Se tumbaron nuevamente en la habitación destartalada.

Al día siguiente Liam compartió sus recuerdos de Stiles. El vértice se abrió del todo. Scott vio a Stiles al otro lado del túnel, a su lado estaban su madre, Argent, Hayden, Mason y Corey. Esa visión fue reconfortante, iba a cruzar el umbral pero algo se agitó en su interior. Se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en la puerta porque hasta su nariz llegó un olor muy particular, uno que conocía bien. Su pack se giró, temiendo que los Cazadores intentaran atacarles, pero se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo que apareció al otro lado de la puerta fue el mismísimo Derek Hale.

Scott lo observó y sintió como si todas las piezas de su interior encajaran. Había echado de menos a Hale, pero no se dio cuenta cuanto hasta que sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con los ojos rojos de Derek. El tono de Derek era menos intenso que el suyo, aun así rojo, y una pregunta surgió en su mente. ¿Había encontrado Hale una nueva manada? La idea de que así fuera molestó a Scott, como si hubieran arrancado un trozo de sí mismo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó. El sonido de su voz era suave, intenso, Scott notó algo diferente ahí. Un secreto entre las palabras, un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar bien, lo cual era normal porque Hale era un experto ocultando sus sentimientos y pensamientos.-No hay nadie por la calle, ni siquiera animales.

-La Cacería Salvaje.-Explicó Scott y señaló el vértice hacia el mundo de los Cazadores.-Se llevaron a Stiles y después a todo Beacon Hills.

Somos los únicos que quedan.

-Debería haber venido antes.-Suspiró Derek y clavó sus ojos en Scott. El alfa verdadero volvió a ver en ellos reflejado un secreto, algo que estaba seguro de que sabía, pero ese no era el mejor momento para tratar de desvelar el misterio de Derek Hale, se conformaba con atravesar el vértice y luchar con Derek a su lado.-¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?

-Me llamaste.

-Yo no te llamé.-Afirmó Scott.

-Lo hiciste, yo sentí que estabas en peligro y vine. Tardé más de lo que debería, discúlpame.

-No te llamé, estoy convencido. Deseé que estuvieras aquí, pero eso es todo.

-¿Deseaste que estuviera aquí?- Indagó Derek y Scott olió un sentimiento ahí, algo diferente, no estaba antes y, sin embargo, parecía como si hubiera estado toda la vida. No comprendía su significado, pero estaba convencido de que era importante.

Algo que él debería saber.

-Pensé en ti y en todos los demás miembros de la manada.-Explicó Scott, callándose el hecho de que la presencia que más había querido era la de Derek, había anhelado la sensación de protección que tenía cuando él estaba cerca. Scott era un alfa verdadero, pero había algo en Derek que le hacía sentir protegido, cuidado.

\- Ah.-Notó decepción en esa única expresión, algo empujaba en su cabeza para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo notó nuevos olores en Beacon Hills y no fue el único. Derek olió profundamente, identificando los aromas. A orgullo y dinero, Jackson, a arena y agua, Isaac, una parte a la que le faltaba otra mitad, Ethan y electricidad, Kira.

El primero en entrar por la puerta fue Isaac, tenía el aspecto desgarbado como siempre y sus ojos color dorado saludaron a Scott, quien respondió con su mirada rojo fuego. -He venido.-Aseguró y sonrió a Scott.

-¿Isaac?-Lydia observó a su amigo y sonrió.-Tú también has vuelto, me alegro de verte.

-Hola Lydia.-Saludó.

-Bien, un grupo nutrido de personas que conozco.-Intervino una voz y Jackson entró en la casa de Stiles.-Beacon Hills parece Silent Hills.-Afirmó y su mirada azul se clavó en la de Scott, quien le devolvió una mirada roja fuego.-He venido.

-Por la puerta de la habitación apareció Ethan, su mirada roja se encontró con la de Scott que respondió en el mismo color.-He venido, Scott.-Afirmó.

-¿Quién son ellos?-Indagó Liam a Malia.

-Nuestra manada.-Contestó a pesar de que nunca había visto a Isaac, Jackson e Ethan.

-¿Todos ellos?-Insistió Liam.

-Siento el retraso.-Kira apareció por la puerta, llevaba su espada e iba vestida como una skywalker.-He venido, Scott.

-¿Por qué todos decís que habéis venido?-Indagó el alfa verdadero, alegre de ver a toda su manada unida y al mismo tiempo extrañado de que todos los que estaban lejos se hubieran reunido al mismo tiempo.

-Nos llamaste.-Explicó Derek.-A todos nosotros, nos necesitas y hemos venido.

-Realmente no lo hice, sólo pensé que me gustaría tener a mi manada completa, hay un ejército de inmortales contra los que luchar y pensé que las fuerzas que tenemos aquí son insuficientes.

-Eres nuestro Alfa.-Siguió Hale.-Estamos conectados y si necesitas de nuestro poder, te lo prestamos.

-¿Cómo? Hace años que no sé nada de Jackson, Isaac, Ethan y de ti. No hemos mantenido el contacto. ¿Cómo podría yo convocaros a todos vosotros?

-Y sin embargo sabías que todos nosotros estábamos bien.-Continuó Derek.-Lo sentías porque cada uno de nosotros tiene una parte de tu poder y tú tienes parte del poder de cada uno de nosotros. Un alfa puede sentir si sus beta están en peligro mortal y la manada siente cuándo su alfa está en peligro mortal.

-¿En serio todos son nuestra manada?-Preguntó Liam a Scott, quien no paraba de preguntarse cómo había logrado traer a todos los miembros de la manada que estaban lejos.

-Lo son.-Contestó el alfa verdadero.-Bien, vamos a entrar a derrotar a un ejército inmortal de Cazadores, de la Cacería Salvaje, pero antes de hacerlo es mejor realizar las presentaciones formales.

Él es Isaac, no le mordí, pero él es mi primer beta.

Jackson pertenecía a la manada de Derek, pero supongo que cuando robaron su poder pasó a pertenecer a mi manada, es un kanima.

Ethan pertenecía a la manada de alfas de Deucalion, pero eligió unirse a mi manada y nos salvó a todos el culo.

Kira es un kitsune, es un zorro de electricidad y se unió a la manada el año pasado, pero está temporalmente con los Sandwalkers.

Malia es un coyote y Liam el primer beta que creé.

A Derek ya lo conocéis todos.-Scott miró a su manada, los miembros se fueron acercando unos a otros, haciendo las presentaciones formales y él no pudo evitar sonreír por tenerlos a todos juntos. Su mirada vagó hasta Derek, quien estaba hablando con el Sheriff Stilinski y le sorprendió comprobar que Derek era el único miembro de su manada que conocía a todos los demás. Aunque viendo sus ojos rojos se preguntó si seguía perteneciendo al pack de Scott o había creado uno nuevo. Derek debió notar que le miraba mucho, así que se acercó a él con paso decidido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scott?

-¿Desde cuando tienes los ojos rojos?-Preguntó abruptamente.-Es decir… la última vez que nos vimos los tenías de un color completamente diferente, además estabas evolucionando.

-Puedo cambiarlos.-Explicó y sus ojos se del mismo azul brillante que había visto en su última lucha contra Kate, después azules, dorados y nuevamente rojos.-Ahora soy un lobo completo cuando me transformo, pero con mi mente humana. Elijo el rojo porque me ahorra muchas preguntas innecesarias de las demás manadas.

-Una de las ventajas de la evolución.

-Entre otras.-Derek sonrió a Scott, de forma que el corazón de Scott dio un ligero salto triple. Había en él algo diferente, no completamente fuera de lugar, pero todavía inesperado.-Tienes una buena manada, Scott.

-Tenemos una buena manada.-Replicó.-Tú formas parte de ella.

-Es bueno estar en casa.-Contestó Derek y Scott, sin pensarlo, golpeó su espalda levemente.-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Derek.

¿Te quedarás?

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Preguntó.

-Sí.-Aseguró Scott sin tener que pensarlo demasiado. Extrañaba a su manada, pero sobre todo había echado de menos a Derek.

-Entonces me quedaré.

-¿Para siempre?

-Bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos es hora de entrar.-Sugirió Lydia, interrumpiendo la respuesta que Derek estaba a punto de dar. Scott casi gruñó a la banshee, pero se contuvo cuando los ojos de Derek pasaron de nuevo a azul resplandeciente y se despistó, el azul siempre había sido el color favorito de Scott.

-Va a haber un ejército de tipos inmortales del otro lado, Parrish y los Cazadores están siendo, de algún modo, controlados por un nazi. Nuestra misión es derrotar a los Cazadores, al nazi y traer de vuelta a todo Beacon Hills. No va a ser una lucha justa, pero otros miembros de nuestra manada están en el otro lado, Stiles, mi madre y Argent a quien todos conocéis, además de Mason, Hayden y Corey. Quizás muramos todos en el día de hoy, así que gracias por acudir a mi llamada y espero que mañana todos nosotros estemos tomándonos una cerveza para celebrar que hemos derrotado a los Cazadores.

-Dicho lo cual, los miembros de la manada encabezados por Scott y Derek, quien no dudó en colocarse al lado de Scott para atravesar el vértice partieron a su lucha más encarnizada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek**

Tras la lucha contra Douglas y la Cacería Salvaje, Derek no regresó al loft, sino a la antigua casa Hale en la que había vivido en su infancia. Ver a su tío había sido una sorpresa desagradable, aunque Scott de algún modo le hizo entender que Peter se había reformado. A lo largo de la batalla comprobó que Scott tenía razón. Su tío, todo el tiempo de la lucha, había estado protegiendo la espalda de Malia y le sorprendió el hecho de que quizás hubiera encontrado en su prima la horma de su zapato. Pensar en Malia como su prima era extraño, pero compartían la misma sangre puesto que Malia era una Hale, hija de Peter.

La batalla no fue tan dura como había supuesto, Scott había alcanzado un poder difícil de lograr. Fue un Alfa verdadero en todo su esplendor y él se convirtió en el lobo evolucionado que luchó a su lado.

Tras dos años sin ver a Scott había pensado que seguramente sus ojos no serían tan chocolate como recordaba, pero estaba equivocado, los ojos de Scott McCall eran lo más atrayente que había visto en su vida y cuando se volvían rojos como la sangre, la de Derek bullía por empujarlo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Por fortuna era un Hale y poseía un férreo control de sus emociones o, a esas alturas de la noche, se encontraría ya en la casa de Scott, trepando por la ventana de su habitación y colándose en ella para observarlo mientras dormía, memorizar cada partícula de su cuerpo como si fuera más valiosa que el diamante más grande del mundo.

Miró al exterior de la casa, el bosque estaba vacío, había contratado a un contratista para que reparara la casa y se ocupara de dejarla como había estado cuando él era pequeño. La iba a convertir en el nuevo Hogar de Hale donde recibiría a Malia y Cora siempre que quisieran ir al hogar familiar y esperaba que se convirtiera en un lugar en el que Scott y el resto de los integrantes de su manada se pudieran quedar.

Sin embargo tenía que empezar a pensar en cosas prácticas si pensaba perseguir a Scott por medio país. El cachorro no iba a librarse de él, incluso cuando estuviera casado, con hijos, Derek Hale iba a seguir a su lado. Cerró los ojos y memorizó cada uno de los detalles de Scott. En la batalla del día anterior había visto como su cachorro había crecido, ahora era más sabio, más fuerte y como un millón de veces más atractivo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos todavía más. Su pensamiento vagaba a Scott, a esa sonrisa franca, a esos ojos del color del chocolate caliente. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo elegido por compañero. Bueno, es cierto que esas cosas no se elegían, si alguien era tu compañero lo sabías y punto. El problema, en su caso, era que los lobos podían tener más de un compañero de vida al mismo tiempo y, de ser así, los contingentes lucharían hasta matar al alfa rival.

Derek no tenía intención de matar a nadie, se conformaría con las migajas de amor que pudiera robar de Scott disfrazándolo de amistad, eso con McCall siempre funcionaba.

Una vez más el problema era qué iba a hacer con su vida. Iba a ir con Scott a dónde quisiera que fuera, pero tenía intención de buscar un trabajo. No porque necesitara el dinero, los Hale tenían muchísimo en su cámara secreta, sino porque no tener una vida lo más normal posible porque no podía ir tras Scott como un perrito faldero, aunque Derek se sintiera de puta madre por ser el perrito faldero de Scott.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida?

La pregunta, en realidad, no era tan difícil de responder. Su inteligencia media superaba, con creces, la del ciudadano y hombrelobo medio. Mientras en su Universidad sus compañeros se graduaban de una sola carrera él se había graduado en cinco: Física, química, informática, teología y económicas. En todas ellas había sacado Cum Laude y tenía un doctorado en Ingeniería Informática aplicada a teología. Decidió que para estar cerca de Scott lo que debía hacer era usar su Doctorado Cum Laude para conseguir un trabajo en la Universidad a la que el cachorro asistiera.

La carrera de Teología, en realidad, la había escogido para tener acceso a determinados libros que podían proveerle de toda la información que hubiera sobre seres sobrenaturales etc. Además Braeden le había enseñado magia antes de despedirse de él porque _"Es obvio que tú ya estás enamorado de alguien más y es mejor que tengas conocimientos mágicos si quieres cuidarlo. Los seres sobrenaturales perciben su poder y tratarán de destruirlo para robarle el poder del Nemeton que lleva dentro. Los atrae a todos, a los poderes buenos y a los poderes malos. Es un radar para seres sobrenaturales, por eso vuestra manada es tan ecléctica"._ En ningún momento negó sus sentimientos, a Braeden no la podía engañar, por supuesto, tampoco a Deaton, pero ninguno de los dos le diría a Scott que Derek y él eran compañeros, almas afines.

En el silencio de la casa, Derek percibió algo diferente en él, un olor distinto que se mezclaba con el suyo y se fundía. Ambos estaban tan fusionados que tenía dificultades para distinguirlos.

Finalmente se quedó dormido y los tres siguientes meses de su vida pasaron como una exhalación, estando continuamente con la manada, explicándoles las asignaturas, estudiando con ellos. Los fines de semana los pasaba durmiendo en la casa de Scott porque el cachorro le había pedido ayuda para sacar la mejor nota posible y escoger una universidad decente.

A Derek no le importaba en absoluto pasar el tiempo en casa de Scott. Disfrutaba charlando con Melissa y casi sentía como si tuviera una madre otra vez por el cuidado que ella siempre ponía. La habitación de invitados de Scott se convirtió en su hogar los fines de semana y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scott**

Scott se despertó esa mañana con la abrumadora sensación de que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre y que él no sería capaz de impedirlo. El último año de instituto había resultado difícil con Douglas, la desaparición de Stiles, pero algo bueno trajo toda esa historia, el retorno de Derek Hale y se permitió recordar los acontecimientos vividos desde que Hale retornó a la ciudad.

Scott había extrañado a Derek más de lo que era sanamente posible, estaba convencido, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él hasta que llegó a Beacon Hills cuando tan sólo quedaban Lydia, Liam, Malia, el Sheriff y él en la ciudad. Entró en la habitación de Stiles cuando la brecha se estaba abriendo del todo y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek se sintió en el hogar, a pesar de que su madre había sido raptada por los miembros de la Cacería Salvaje, a pesar de que Stiles y Beacon Hills al completo estaban desaparecidos, se sintió en el hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía y comprendió que derrotaría a la cacería salvaje. El pensamiento fue extraño, pero con todos los acontecimientos que siguieron a ese instante no le dio tiempo a elaborarlo demasiado.

Derek estaba en la ciudad y eso era lo único que importaba.

Estaban a punto de entrar en la nueva puerta que habían hallado cuando a su lado apareció Isaac e, igual que Derek, aseguró que había sentido que Scott estaba en peligro y había regresado para ayudarle, casi ni se sorprendió cuando después aparecieron Kira, Ethan y Jackson. Es verdad que él había deseado tenerlos a todos cerca porque no sabía cómo iban a derrotar a los Cazadores tan sólo el Sheriff, Lydia, Malia, Liam y él.

La lucha fue sorprendentemente rápida una vez que atravesaron el umbral a la estación de los Cazadores. En cuanto entró en su interior se encontró con Stiles, con Argent, con Mason, con Hayden, con Corey, con su madre y con Peter Hale. Derek se acercó a su tío dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Scott de alguna manera le hizo comprender que Peter estaba de su lado.

Los Cazadores detectaron su presencia y empezaron a atacar a causa de Douglas, incluso Parrish, pero entonces ocurrió la cosa más extraña del mundo. Scott aúllo, un sonido que salió de lo más hondo de su interior y su llamada fue contestada por todos los miembros de su manada. Los lobos, Kira y Malia aullaron, los humanos gritaron y Lydia soltó el grito más desgarrador que había oído en su vida. Su poderosa llamada de Banshee despertó a Parrish, quien se unió a la ellos en la batalla.

Douglas empujó a los miembros de la Cacería contra Scott y sus amigos, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Se encontraba en el mundo de los cazadores, pero frente a él no estaba sólo Scott McCall, sino Scott McCall con su manada al completo. Una manada compuesta por lobos, una kitsune, una banshee, un kanima, varios humanos y un cazador, pero no un cazador cualquiera, Cristopher Argent, el último miembro de la familia Argent, los primeros cazadores que habían empezado a cazar cuando los monstruos despertaron en la tierra. Su ejército de inmortales no tuvo la mínima oportunidad. Scott McCall no era un lobo cualquiera, era un Alfa verdadero y ese día, con su manada al completo, despertó el verdadero poder escondido en su interior. Una fuerza arrolladora lo envolvió y compartió su poder con todos los demás, incluso su madre, Mason y Stiles, simples humanos se convirtieron en enemigos imposibles de derrotar.

Beacon Hills volvió a su ritmo habitual y cuando Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Jackson y Peter decidieron quedarse hasta el final del curso, la felicidad se podía palpar en Scott. Todos terminaron el instituto con notas extraordinarias gracias a Derek, ¿quién iba a pensar que Hale tenía una capacidad intelectual tan superior a la media y cinco carreras diferentes? Además Isaac y Jackson se reincorporaron al equipo de Lacrosse logrando que Beacon Hills se convirtiera en campeón nacional por primera vez en 40 años.

Al término del curso Lydia y Stiles anunciaron su intención de realizar el Interraíl juntos. Isaac y Malia, de alguna manera, acabaron enamorándose y decidieron ir a Paris hasta el primer día de Universidad. Kira regresó a la Cacería y se despidió de Scott, esta vez para siempre. Jackson e Ethan regresarin al Reino Unido, aunque prometieron mantener el contacto y regresar si era necesario. Liam, Mason, Corey y Hayden decidieron pasar las vacaciones en México.

Y, entonces, lo más sorprendente de todo, su madre y Christopher Argent empezaron a salir. A Scott la idea le gustó, Chris era el padre de Allison, pero sobre todo era un Cazador Argent y a Scott no se le ocurría nadie mejor en quién depositar la seguridad de su madre. Como esos eran sus primeros meses juntos Scott decidió recorrer la ruta 66 y dejarles espacio. Melissa lo autorizó a recorrer la ruta 66 por sus excelentes notas y él se sintió extremadamente feliz. Salvo por un pequeño detalle, toda su manada partiría a distintos lugares de vacaciones y, por primera vez en innumerables años, él pasaría el verano solo.

Esa mañana debía despedir a Lydia, Stiles, Malia e Isaac en el aeropuerto. Derek y él se habían comprometido a llevarlos, así que a las siete de la mañana estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando la llegada del coche de Derek.

El lobo llegó a tiempo, se bajó y pasó a saludar a Melissa, quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. A Scott le gustaba mucho la forma en la que se veían su madre y Derek juntos, ambos se llevaban extremadamente bien y un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza sin que le diera tiempo a detenerlo, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ver a Derek abrazando a su madre por el resto de su existencia. Pudo palpar algo en ese pensamiento, pero fue ligero y se perdió entre sus dedos antes de que le diera tiempo a recuperarlo.

Derek se movió hacia su coche y se subió en él, mientras Scott tomaba el de Melissa y lo seguía. En el aeropuerto hubo despedidas, todas ellas tristes, pero está vez Ethan y Jackson prometieron mantener el contacto.

Cuando despidieron el último avión Derek y Scott fueron a tomar un café en una de las salas de aeropuerto.

-Derek, ¿qué vas a hacer en verano?-Preguntó.

-Quedarme en Beacon Hills, tal vez visitar a Cora una o dos semanas.

-Scott entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería pasar ese verano sólo, deseaba realizar la ruta 66 con Derek Hale para revelar el secreto que descubrió cuando retornó a Beacon Hills y al cual todavía no le había podido poner nombre. De pronto todo el verano explorando el misterio de Derek Hale le pareció un plan perfecto. Por su mente, en ningún momento, había pasado la posibilidad de que Derek no tuviera planes vamos, ¿es qué no era obvio que el lobo era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien? Miles de mujeres harían cola por tener un minuto de Derek, hasta él haría cola por tener a Derek para sí mismo durante todo el verano.

Scott se dio cuenta de que acababa de pensar que Derek era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y un algo despertó en él. Algo nuevo, que estaba ahí antes, pero que ahora salía a la luz. Su propio cerebro estaba escaneando para localizar de qué se trataba, pero los ojos de Derek estaban brillantes con los fluorescentes de la cafetería y, bajo la superficie de sus ojos índigo, latían los brillantes ojos azules del lobo evolucionado.

Derek tocó su mano y Scott, sin poder evitarlo, adquirió el tono rojo alfa en su mirada. Vio algo ahí, justo ahí, una ráfaga pasó por los ojos azules de Hale y el tono brillante del lobo evolucionado deslumbró a Scott durante un instante. Justo entonces notó la mano de Derek todavía sujetándolo, firme y al mismo tiempo suave, fuerte y al mismo tiempo cariñosa. Con Derek siempre era así. Prestó atención a su alrededor y escuchaba todo de forma más clara, las charlas de mesas que estaban en otra sala, los besos robados en algún baño. Los olores llegaron a él de forma más clara, el café que estaba tomando, la grasa del avión, el polvo, los polvos de talco de los bebés. Y, por encima de todo lo demás, un olor abrumador. Como una noche de tempestad, madera, humo, nubes de algodón y algo irresistible, como si todos los olores que más le gustaran en el mundo se reunieran en un único lugar. Inhaló más hondo, sangre en la vena carótida y algo indefinible. Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en el olfato, inhaló y se mojó sus resecos labios con saliva. Conocía ese olor, tan bien como el suyo propio. Podía percibirlo envolviéndolo, cubriéndolo. En su cara, en su cabello, en la línea de su cuello y en la mano que estaba sobre la suya.

Y lo supo.

Identificó el secreto en Derek, el misterio fue revelado y, a pesar de inesperado, fue bienvenido.

El sentimiento lo acorraló, fue tan abrumador que se mordió sus propios labios con los caninos. La mano seguía sujetando la suya, reafirmando, fortaleciendo, asegurando. Había confusión en el cuerpo que tenía justo enfrente y bajo eso necesidad pura y dura. De acariciar, de besar, de darse completamente. Por un instante creyó que había vuelto su asma porque no podía respirar, se ahogaba. La mano acarició gentilmente y Scott recuperó su capacidad pulmonar.

Entonces la cosa más inesperada ocurrió. Con los ojos firmemente cerrados y usando únicamente su nariz notó el olor de Derek y, envolviéndolo, su propio olor. Las piezas cayeron solas, el puzzle de su cabeza se completó y sonrió, no lo pudo evitar. Una explosión de adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo de arriba abajo y entonces abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba Derek, con sus ojos azules mostrando preocupación y con sus gestos deseo, terror y, por encima de todo lo demás, el más puro amor. Derek lo observaba, confusión pintada en su rostro. Él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, pero no se había atrevido a explicárselo. Demasiado asustado de sus propios sentimientos como para confesarlos. En toda su loca vida jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar un compañero, pero claro, a pesar de las apariencias él seguía siendo un cachorro, aprendiendo a base de error y acierto. Pero tenía una cosa clara: lo quería a para sí mismo porque el mismísimo Derek Hale, demasiado sexy para su propio bien, era su compañero de vida.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Derek y él le dedicó la más genuina de sus sonrisas, la que pertenecía únicamente a Derek.

-¿Y si recorremos la ruta 66?-Preguntó.-Tú y yo durante este verano.

-La necesidad y el amor que vio pintado en los ojos azul brillante de Derek hicieron que tuviera ganas de acercarse a él y robarle el beso que había escondido en sus labios. Pero Scott tenía intención de pasar el verano con Derek, conociéndolo todo lo íntimamente que se puede conocer a una persona y estaba decidido a seducirlo.

-¿Solos?-Indagó con cautela.

-Solos.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Argent cuidará de ella.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, Scott?¿porque soy el único que queda o porque realmente quieres pasar el verano conmigo?

-Las dos.

-Si acepto.

-¿Si?

-Y no digo que lo vaya a hacer…

-¿Si?

-Podemos llegar a cruzar una línea que hasta hoy no hemos cruzado y los resultados pueden ser imprevistos.

-Si sigues mirándome con esos ojos tuyos es posible que cruce la línea ahora mismo, yo sólo soy un cachorro y no tengo tu férreo control.

\- Me acabarás matando, cachorro, lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez.

De acuerdo, recorreremos la ruta 66.

¿Cuándo salimos?

-Mañana.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu madre?

-La verdad, que recorreré la ruta 66 contigo. Estoy seguro de que respirará tranquila si vienes conmigo, no sé por qué extraña razón está convencida de que me pasan muchas cosas raras sobrenaturales.-Dijo y le guiñó un ojo, lo cual fue recompensado con un ligero rubor en el rostro de Derek. Y, aunque no lo dijo, Scott pensó que eso era lo más sexy que había visto en toda su puñetera vida.

-De acuerdo, te recogeré mañana a las diez.

-¿Qué tal si me recoges hoy a las tres y vamos a tomar café?

-Mañana, todo lo bueno se hace esperar, McCall.-Susurró y Scott sonrió satisfecho.

-Derrotaré tu férreo control, Derek, y cuando lo haga no me verás venir.

-Algo me dice que tienes razón.-Derek se incorporó de la mesa y Scott, nuevamente, se olvidó de respirar. ¿Desde cuándo Hale era tan jodidamente sexy? Se relamió contemplándolo, observando a una presa que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando y a la que daría caza de forma magistral. Pudo notar un cambio en Derek, un desafío quieto, de alguien que tiene intención de ser cazador y le gustó el desafío. ¿Quién ganaría esa batalla para dominar al otro? ¿El alfa verdadero o el lobo evolucionado?

Se incorporó a toda velocidad, en un pestañeó se colocó frente a Derek e hizo lo que deseó cuando lo conoció. Lamió su cuello, fue apenas una milésima de segundo, pero el rostro de Derek se volvió tormentoso. Iba a felicitarse a sí mismo por la hazaña cuando Derek tiró por él y encajó sus bocas juntas. El beso fue breve y cuando se separaron Scott percibió como sus rodillas temblaban, estuvo a punto de caer, pero Derek le ofreció su mano, reafirmándolo en la tierra.

Y Scott saboreó la gloria en sus labios.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su primer alfa y le respondió con su propia sonrisa ladeada. Los dos mantuvieron en ese instante las distancias, ajenos a las miradas de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que los estaba observando con hambre en sus miradas. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo increíblemente hermosos que se veían en ese momento, del poder que emanaban, que despertó olas de deseó en aquellos que vieron sorprendidos este intercambio de amor. Caminaron con las manos en los bolsillos, como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión óptica, pero Scott era más consciente que nunca de su propio poder y el de Derek unidos. Siempre había sido extraordinario y, por fin, comprendió por qué. Se despidieron cuando cada uno cogió su coche y Scott percibió que había pasado toda la mañana con él. En los labios se formó la curva de una sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo alentador que sonaba pasar todas sus vacaciones con Derek Hale, degustándolo poco a poco, descubriendo su sabor y marcándolo.

En realidad lo había marcado ya y Derek a él, pero hasta ese glorioso día no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a su madre, estaba en el salón con Chris Argent, el padre de Allison se marchó cuando él entró por la puerta. Scott, entonces, se sentó con su madre en el sillón y le contó lo que había pasado entre Derek y él. Melissa no pareció sorprendida, era como si ella hubiera estado esperando eso desde hacía algún tiempo. Scott le preguntó porque no se sorprendió y ella le explicó en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que Derek y Scott estaban enamorados.

 _El primer día que llegaste a casa después de conocer a Derek, había algo en tu mirada y lo supe. Habías encontrado a tu alma gemela._

Scott sonrió a su madre y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo mientras veían la televisión. Durante muchos años sólo habían estado ellos dos, pero Chris y Derek formarían parte ahora de la familia y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba la idea porque, finalmente, algo bueno había entrado en su vida para quedarse.

A la mañana siguiente Scott bajó a la cocina y vio a su madre preparándole su desayuno favorito, se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días, mamá.

\- Hola cariño.- Melissa se giró hacia su hijo y lo observó detenidamente, una parte de ella estaba terriblemente asustada por dejar a su pequeño irse de viaje por todos los Estados Unidos durante el verano sin más compañía que Derek Hale y la otra deseaba sinceramente que Scott escuchara a su propio corazón. Melissa comprendía lo que su pequeño sentía por Derek, y no tenía ninguna duda de que su hijo había encontrado la mitad que le faltaba.

\- ¿Estarás bien tú sola todo el verano?

\- Has trabajado mucho y llevamos un par de años complicados por Beacon Hills, te vendrá bien alejarte un poco. Chris cuidará de mí y si ocurre algo os llamaremos. Además el Sheriff Stilinski y yo quedaremos para tomar café y hablar de ti y de Stiles, aunque se me hace raro que no vayáis a pasar el verano juntos, en fin, lo habéis hecho desde que os conocisteis en la guardería.

\- Sí. – Scott sonrió a su madre. – Pero cuando empecemos en la Uni tendremos muchas aventuras que contarnos.

\- Eso seguro, venga, vamos a desayunar, Derek llegará en un par de horas y quiero revisar tu maleta antes de que te vayas.

\- Ya no soy un niño pequeño, mamá.

\- Siempre serás mi niño.

\- Melissa y Scott desayunaron juntos, después ella revisó el equipaje de Scott y, tras comprobar que llevaba de todo, se dio por satisfecha.

A las diez de la mañana, puntual como un reloj, llegó Derek y tras un exhaustivo interrogatorio, una revisión de la maleta de Derek y amenazar al Hale de que si a su pequeño le ocurría algo, ella misma le clavaría una bala de plata en el pecho, permitió que se marcharan.


	5. Chapter 5

**scott y derek**

Cuando Scott se subió en el coche de Derek sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que su corazón no lo delatara porque Hale tenía el oído muy fino y si su latido cambiaba en algo, lo sabría. Durante la primera media hora no se atrevió a hablar, disfrutó de encontrarse en un espacio cerrado con Derek porque el olor de Hale lo envolvía. Cerró los ojos para recrearse en esa sensación de ambas esencias mezclándose y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido mientras Derek conducía.

Derek observó cómo Scott se iba quedando dormido poco a poco y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando McCall empezó a roncar. Disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerlo para él todo el verano y se dejaba embriagar por el olor del Alpha verdadero en su coche, además su propio olor se estaba mezclando también con el de Scott y era una sensación maravillosa poder percibir las dos esencias completándose una a la otra. El tiempo se pasó volando y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era la hora de la comida. Detuvo el coche y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Scott para despertarlo.

Scott se despertó al notar la mano de Derek sobre su mejilla, estaba suave al tacto y él se regocijó. Le gustaba la sensación de la mano cálida de Hale sobre su piel y fingió seguir dormido durante cinco minutos más. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul de Hale y sintió como si todo el mundo girara en torno a sus hermosos ojos de color zafiro.

Derek contempló a Scott y se perdió en la mirada chocolate del Alpha verdadero. La necesidad de él era insoportable, le arañaba y tenía ganas de besarlo con todo lo que tenía. Deseaba fundirse en los labios de Scott, recrearse en la maravillosa sensación de que el Alfa verdadero le pertenecía y no iba a marcharse a ningún lugar. Su férreo control estaba a punto de ceder.

Scott olió las emociones de Derek, una detrás de otra, el amor, el miedo, las ganas de dar un paso adelante, la inseguridad de hacerlo… Todas ellas estaban escritas en su piel, quería tener un completo control sobre sus emociones como Derek, pero seguía siendo un cachorro e hizo lo que el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. Se levantó ágil del asiento, cogió la cara de Derek entre sus manos y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, como un hambriento que tras meses sin comer tenía delante su manjar favorito.

El cerebro de Derek hizo cortocircuito en el instante en que Scott tomó el control de la situación y le robó un beso que estaba escondido en sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo. El sabor del cachorro lo llenó completamente. Era distinto al beso que le dio el día anterior, había necesidad en ese beso, urgencia, dulzura, cariño, ternura y una dosis de amor como nunca había sentido en su vida. Pensó en todos los besos que había dado, en todas las personas que había amado desde su primer amor hasta su última relación con Braeden y ninguno se podía comparar, ni de lejos, al que le estaba robando en ese instante Scott McCall. Estaba convencido de que cuando se separaran se convertiría en un charco porque se estaba derritiendo.

Scott se lanzó sin pensar, eso siempre le había funcionado. Toda su vida amorosa podía contarse como una serie de actos improvisados en el ardor del momento, pero ninguna de sus historias de amor se parecía a ese instante con Derek. Fue como si todo el puñetero universo hubiese estado conspirando para ese único momento de gloria. Scott se consideraba apasionado, amaba con fervor, como hacía cada cosa en su vida, pero viendo su propia reacción ante el beso que estaba robándole al mismísimo Derek Hale, convino que comparada con esa relación en todas las demás había sido mesurado.

Derek no era decidido como Allison.

No era tímido como Kira.

Derek era puro fuego, una llama ardiente que lo quemaba y consumía todo de él. La pasión ferviente, el amor, la posesividad pero no como algo malo, sino entendida como el hecho de saber que ibas a pasar toda tu vida con esa persona, tan simple y sencillo como respirar. Scott pertenecía a Derek, le había pertenecido desde el primer día que el Hale había ido a buscarlo, desde que salvó su vida de la madre de Allison, desde que convertido en un chaval de dieciséis años derrotó a los monstruos que Kate había enviado para destruirlo. Scott siempre había sido de Derek, su beta, su alfa. Su Scott.

Derek se olvidó de su propio nombre cuando percibió la forma en la que Scott se entregaba a él, el modo en el cual le daba todo de sí, sin ofrecer batalla, sin presentar resistencia. Era un Alfa verdadero entregando todo su ser a otra persona y el afortunado era él mismo. El cuerpo de Scott encajaba en el suyo, como si hubieran sido moldeados para estar juntos. Fue muy consciente del olor de Scott, su cabello suave, de los ojos rojos que no podían disimular el verdadero poder de su poseedor.

Sintió cada músculo de Scott, cada milímetro de su piel, adhiriéndose a su propia piel. Se empujaban el uno al otro, queriendo deshacerse en el cuerpo ajeno, deseando que sus partículas se desintegraran hasta formar parte uno del otro. Y entonces comprendió por qué el amor lo cambiaba todo. En ese preciso instante dejó de ser Derek Hale, se convirtió en el Derek de Scott, tan sencillo como eso.

Cuando se separaron, Scott observó a Derek como si lo viera por primera vez.

-Te quiero. –Dijo sin dudar y sus ojos chocolate se perdieron en los índigo de Derek.

-Yo también te quiero, cachorro. Te quiero desde que tu mirada marrón chocolate se clavó en la mía, haciendo preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Seré honesto, Scott, cuando maté a Peter la primera vez en realidad lo único que yo quería es que tú fueras mi beta, mío y de nadie más. Te reconocí como mi compañero y quise reclamarte, pero no me lo permitiste.

Contigo todo es jodidamente complicado. Eres un desafío, pero a mí me encantan los retos.

-Yo sé en qué momento descubrí que tú eras mi compañero. Fue cuando Victoria trató de matarme, aullé y tú viniste a por mí. Sabía que lo harías, pero no podía aceptarlo. Era demasiado joven, demasiado impresionable y tú eras… tú… perfecto. Incluso tenía celos de Stiles, parecía que te acercabas más a él que a mí y yo no lo comprendía. Si yo había sido el mordido, ¿por qué no me buscabas a mí?

-Por miedo. Sabía lo que había encontrado y me aterraba perderlo, por eso te llevé a ver cómo moría ese omega. Pensé que si tú te dabas cuenta de lo difícil que era ser omega vendrías a buscarme, pero tú nunca serás un omega, Scott. Es imposible, atraes a todo el mundo, quien te conoce quiere pertenecer a tu manada porque en ella se sentirán seguros, a salvo. Tú lo das todo por proteger a los demás y me aterra perderte como nunca he temido nada en toda mi vida.

Huí con Cora porque si me quedaba… si lo hacía acabaría perdiendo el férreo control que tenía sobre mí mismo. Hiciste a Liam en el peor momento del mundo, ¿sabes? Estaba muy territorial entonces, así que no ayudó que Liam también se pusiera territorial contigo y estuve a punto de matarlo. De hecho con Isaac tenía el mismo problema.

-¿Isaac?

-Tú no lo notabas, claro, pero antes de empezar con Allison estaba territorial contigo. Siempre fue tu beta, incluso aunque fui yo quien lo convirtió en lobo. Él siempre te pertenecerá Scott, quizás no te des cuenta pero la lealtad de Isaac siempre estará contigo, la de Malia, Lydia, Stiles y la de Liam también. Cualquiera de ellos me mataría si te hiciera daño. Te marcan y tú no te das cuenta, por eso contigo todo es tan complicado. Todos sus olores te envuelven, es un escudo protector a tu alrededor.

Y yo también te marqué.

Pero tú me marcaste a mí también. Dos años con la nueva manada de Cora y todos sus miembros afirman que huelo a ti. ¿Cómo podía seguir oliendo a ti tras dos años lejos de Beacon Hills?

-Porque te marqué a conciencia, ¿sabes? No sé cómo lo hice, soy un cachorro, pero antes de que tú partieras deseé que llevaras mi olor. Eres de mi manada y no eres un miembro cualquiera, Derek, fuiste mi primer Alfa. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti, a tu poder, a tu fortaleza, a tu amistad, a tu amor.

Hasta que volviste a Beacon Hills no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te había extrañado, sentía que estaba incompleto, ¿sabes?

Incluso con Kira, notaba que algo en mí faltaba, era un dolor permanente, una cicatriz que no se veía y sin embargo sangraba.

¿Tú estabas territorial conmigo?

No te haces una idea de lo extremadamente territorial que estaba yo contigo en esos momentos. Te buscaba cada minuto del día, quería tenerte a mi lado y sentirme protegido. Sólo me siento protegido contigo, no importa que sea el Alfa Verdadero, el único lugar en el que me siento a salvo es aquel en el que tú estés.

-Bien, cachorro, porque pienso ir contigo a dónde quiera que vayas.

-Eso espero, Hale, porque ya no voy a renunciar de nuevo a ti. Lo hice una vez por inexperiencia, pero aprendo a través del método de error y acierto.

Eso no volverá a ocurrir.

-Te di la oportunidad de rechazar lo que te ofrecía, tú elegiste realizar este viaje y ya te dije que puede tener resultados imprevisibles.

-Me gusta lo imprevisible, siempre que vamos hacia adelante sin ningún plan y es como mejor nos salen las cosas.-Scott besó a Derek, quien se dejó mimar por un buen rato, hasta que la necesidad de aire urgió a ambos hombres lobo a separarse.

-Vayamos a comer, cachorro.

-Si cualquiera me llamase cachorro le arrancaría la cabeza, pero cuando lo dices tú… el apelativo adquiere un tono completamente diferente. –Scott sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche. Salió al exterior y esperó hasta que Derek saliese.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices y caminaron hacia un restaurante mexicano que tenía buena pinta. Se sentaron a comer y mientras esperaban su comida hablaron de los dos años que habían estado separados. Scott explicó a Derek todo lo que había hecho la manada en ese tiempo, Derek por su parte le habló a Scott de la manada de Cora. Los dos estaban perdidos en su conversación, pero no les pasó desapercibido el olor de una manada de lobos que había en el restaurante. Siguieron hablando hasta que un hombre anciano se acercó a la mesa.

-No sois bienvenidos aquí, debo pediros amablemente que abandonéis mi territorio o tendremos que luchar.

-Pediremos que nos preparen la comida para llevar y nos iremos.-Derek llamó a la camarera e hizo su pedido.

-Me confunde tu olor.-Dijo a Scott.-Percibo que él te ha marcado, pero hay otros olores en ti, algunos de ellos no corresponden a lobos.

-No buscamos problemas, estamos de paso.-Intervino Derek.

-¿Es que tu chico no sabe hablar? –Preguntó el anciano. -Sé hablar.-Contestó Scott y, por un instante, su mirada se volvió intensamente roja.-Pero no queremos molestar, ya te ha dicho mi compañero que partiremos en cuanto esté nuestra comida.

-Tú no eres como los demás lobos, hay algo diferente en ti.

-No sé qué podría ser.-Scott entrelazó su mano a la de Derek para controlar su temperamento. Es verdad que habían entrado en el territorio de un Alfa, pero ellos no iban a buscar pelea. A veces pasaban Alfas por Beacon Hills y él nunca había ido a echarlos

-Eres fuerte, tu poder me vendría bien.-Un Alfa joven fue hacia Scott, pero el anciano le puso la mano delante.

-Debes respetar a tus mayores, cachorro. Este no es un Alfa al que puedas robar su poder.

-Son dos y nosotros diez, robaré su poder.-El alfa joven caminó hacia Scott, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse la mirada de Derek se volvió azul brillante.

-No te acerques.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-Cuestionó el Alfa joven.

-Un lobo evolucionado.-Explicó el anciano.-Un Hale.

-¿Hale?

-¿Hale?

-¿Queda algún Hale vivo? – Scott notó la tensión apoderándose de Derek, la furia y vio que estaba dispuesto a atacar. Sin pensarlo mostró su mirada roja a Derek y el anciano de la manada de lobos inclinó su cabeza.

-Eres el primero de tu clase que veo. No ha habido Alfas verdaderos desde hace más de 150 años.

-¿Alfa verdadero?

-¿Verdadero?

-¿No ha robado su poder sino que nació con él?

-¿Qué clase de lobos han llegado a nuestra ciudad?

-No hemos venido a pelear, estamos de vacaciones.-Explicó Scott.

La camarera caminó hacia Scott y Derek.

-Su comida, señores. Me disculpo si Carmichael y su nieto les han causado molestia, son cazadores del pueblo y no gustan de los desconocidos.

-No importa.-Derek vio la cuenta, sacó dinero de su cartera pagó en efectivo y dejó una buena propina para la joven camarera. –Vamos, Scott.

-Scott sonrió a Derek y salieron del restaurante. Se dirigieron al coche y subieron en él.

-Buscaremos una zona de descanso lejos.-Derek colocó la comida en la parte de atrás.

-Conduzco yo, debes estar agotado.-Scott sonrió al lobo evolucionado y éste le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por lo de lobo evolucionado?

-No si tú no quieres hablar de ello.

-No es gran cosa en realidad, la familia Hale es la única de sangre pura que queda en Estados Unidos. Venimos de una estirpe de más de mil años de tradición, nuestro origen se remonta a España. No sabemos exactamente en qué año el primer Hale llegó a la tierra, pero imaginamos que somos los primeros que llegar y parece que la historia lo confirma.

Algunos nos consideran la realeza de los lobos.

-¿Estoy enamorado de un Príncipe?

-Si fuera cierto que pertenezco a la realeza de los lobos, e insisto, si fuera cierto, sería algo así como el Rey.

-¿El Rey?¿En serio?

-Si hiciera caso de los rumores, pero nunca lo hago.

-Vámonos de este pueblo.-Scott se colocó en el asiento de piloto y Derek en el de copiloto. Hale sonrió a su alfa y sintió como toda la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía.

Scott arrancó y él lo miró. Le había mentido, por supuesto, él era el Rey de los Hombres Lobo, pero Scott no tenía por qué saberlo, nadie tenía por qué, de hecho. Él no iba a dar ningún heredero a su familia, al menos no de sangre pura, porque su compañero era un macho. No le importaba ceder la corona al hijo de Cora, no tenía la menor intención de reclamar su lugar como Hale, su objetivo era quedarse con Scott McCall hasta el final de sus días. El olor del alfa verdadero estaba por todo el coche, escuchó el latido de su corazón y, poco a poco, se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

Sintió una boca besando la suya, una mano acariciando su mejilla y sonrió. Le gustaba que Scott decidiera despertarlo de esa forma tan dulce. La esencia de Scott lo estaba envolviendo y tiró de él para besarlo de la forma adecuada. Besos suaves estaban bien para despertar, pero plenamente despierto decidió que debía besar a Scott de la forma correcta.

Cuando se separaron estaban en un área de descanso en medio de las montañas. Debían haber pasado varias horas desde su salida del mexicano y Scott había conducido todo ese tiempo sin despertarlo. Un nudo de felicidad se tensó en su abdomen, siempre había sabido que Scott era el indicado y estaba convencido de que a su madre, Talia, le habría encantado Scott. Aprobaría sin ningún tipo de duda la elección de un alfa verdadero como su pareja de por vida.

-Quería alejarme de esa manada, no me gustaba el lobo joven. Hemos recorrido trescientos kilómetros y me he asegurado de que no hay ningún alfa en los alrededores. He decidido que debíamos comer, en un par de horas llegaremos a la ciudad más próxima y buscaremos un motel.

-Bien.-Derek sonrió a Scott, abrió su puerta la cerró y fue a sentarse en el asiento trasero del coche. Scott quitó las llaves del contacto, cerró la puerta de piloto y siguió a Derek hasta la parte de atrás del coche. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, azul contra rojo y tomaron aire al mismo tiempo.

-Fuera hay mesas.-Señaló Scott.

-Las he visto, cachorro, pero no tengo intención de estar fuera, sobre todo porque aquí dentro tengo todo lo que necesito. La comida y el sabroso olor de mi alfa llenando todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

-Si lo pones así, reconozco que tu plan suena más interesante que el mío.-Scott sonrió, cogió el plato que había encargado en el mexicano y lo abrió.-Lo malo es que la comida a estas alturas estará helada.

-Son tacos, estarán ricos de igual manera.-Derek abrió su propio plato, sus ojos y los de Scott se encontraron en algún punto y tuvieron una batalla por ver cuál de los dos brillaba más. Cuando decidieron dejarlo en empate empezaron a degustar su comida, a esas alturas del día ya tenían bastante hambre porque desde el desayuno en casa ninguno de los dos había tomado nada. Compartieron su comida entre los dos, su bebida e incluso el postre.

-¿Una siesta?-Sugirió Scott.-No creo que nadie nos vaya a atacar, aunque esta área de descanso está bastante alejada y, bueno, si se diera el caso, los dos podríamos defendernos perfectamente bien.

-Suena a plan cachorro.

-Bien.-Scott se tumbó en el asiento de atrás del coche y atrajo a Derek hasta él. Lo rodeó con sus poderosos brazos y besó su nariz antes de quedar profundamente dormido por el calor que desprendía Derek y la sensación de protección que le daba.

Derek observó a Scott sin creerse la suerte que había tenido con el cachorro. Era perfecto para él, encajaban de una manera en la que no había encajado con nadie más. Poco a poco sus ojos se hicieron pesados y se durmió con los latidos serenos del corazón de Scott.

Scott fue el primero en despertar, sonrió al ver a Derek en sus brazos y se quedó quieto hasta que el lobo evolucionado abrió los ojos.

-¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó.

-De maravilla.-Derek sonrió a Scott y besó su boca.-Hora de partir, tenemos que llegar a un motel.

-Yo conduzco.-Scott se colocó en el asiento del piloto y Derek en el del copiloto. Esta vez en el trayecto fueron hablando de diferentes cosas, de sus grupos musicales, de sus películas favoritas, de los libros que habían leído, de las mujeres que habían amado, aunque sí era raro hablar de mujeres a las que habían amado siendo ellos hombres y haberse encontrado. Scott habló de Allison más que de Kira porque Argent había sido una parte importante de su vida y había dejado una huella indeleble en él.

Derek habló de Paige, de lo mucho que la había amado, de lo importante que se había sentido a su lado y de su fallida transformación. Sabía que siempre estaría en su corazón porque había dejado una marca en él imborrable.

Después empezaron a hacer planes de futuro, lo cual resultaba extraño porque apenas llevaban un día. Scott habló de su intención de ir a la Universidad para ser veterinario y buscar un trabajo para poder pagarse los estudios y no quedar tan endeudado con la Universidad.

-Podría pagártela yo.-Sugirió Derek.-Ya sabes que mi familia tiene mucho dinero.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero me gustaría lograrlo por mí mismo.

-Como mi compañero tienes derecho a la mitad de lo que poseo, pero te propongo un trato. Pagaré sólo tu matrícula, todo lo demás lo pagarás tú.

-No podría aceptar tu dinero Derek, no necesito que me mantengan. Quizás no nadamos en dinero, pero mi madre y yo hemos ahorrado todos estos años para que pudiera ir a la Universidad.

-Cachorro, el dinero no significa nada para mí. Me has devuelto a la vida, me has dado ganas de vivir, me salvaste de Kate, de mí mismo…

Pero principalmente el dinero de un Alfa es de la manada, así que si tú eres mi alfa y yo soy tuyo, el dinero Hale será de todos, no sólo tuyo. Además soy un lince en Walt Street y gano bastante dinero a la semana.

-¿Por qué cinco carreras?

-De cada una necesitaba una cosa y era fácil. Los hombres lobo somos más inteligentes que los humanos y yo soy un hombre lobo excepcionalmente inteligente, incluso entre nuestros estándares.

-Eres una caja llena de sorpresas y pienso explorarlas todas durante el verano. Considérate advertido.

-Te diré un secreto, McCall.-Derek sonrió a Scott con complicidad, haciendo que el alfa verdadero se olvidara de respirar durante un instante.-Contigo no llevo máscara desde que me convertí en un crío de 15 años.

Si quieres saber por qué razón te seguí te lo diré, reconocí tu olor y supe que eras mi compañero. Llegó a ser bastante frustrante porque estaba encerrado en ese cuerpo de 15 años, deseando besarte y sin poder hacerlo porque era un crío.

Después volví a mi verdadera edad y no podía besarte porque tú no tenías idea de mis sentimientos, de que yo soy tu compañero. Verte salir con Kira, besar a Kira, fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Después llegó Theo y te mató para robarte nuestra manada. No sé cómo conseguí no arrancarle la cabeza por lo que te hizo y antes de terminar con los dread doctors decidí que tenía suficiente. Necesitaba alejarme de ti para pensar en nuestra situación y entonces ocurre todo lo de la Cacería Salvaje.

Sabes, cachorro, es imposible para ti mantenerte alejado de los problemas, así que cuando vayas a la Universidad yo iré contigo para protegerte, vigilarte y amarte.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cachorro, hemos cruzado esa línea.

-Podemos alquilar un apartamento y vivir juntos.-Sugirió Scott y sintió cómo sus orejas se ponían de color colorado.-Es decir… bueno… si tú quieres.

-¿Me estás proponiendo vivir juntos, Scott?

-Depende, ¿estarías interesado?

-¿Esa proposición incluye a Stiles viviendo con nosotros?

-¡No! Dios no podría vivir contigo y con Stiles, sería raro. Es mi mejor amigo, pero si me traslado a vivir contigo es para disfrutar de vivir contigo… es decir…-Scott se sonrojó todavía más.

-En ese caso, Scott McCall, me iré a vivir contigo.

-Esa es una buena decisión, Hale, pero tendrás que pedirle a mi madre permiso… y a Stiles.

-Lo sé.

-No va a ser fácil, es bastante dependiente, ¿sabes?

-Ahora tiene a Lydia.

-Es verdad.-Scott se giró y dedicó una sonrisa a Derek.-Faltan 20 kilómetros para el motel.

Va a haber muchos gruñidos y mordiscos. Esta vez haremos las cosas del modo tradicional, a través de la imprimación. Aunque vas a tener que guiarme en los pasos.

-Ya me has imprimado, Scott. Dos años lejos de Beacon Hills y la manada de Cora todavía te olía en mí.

Admito que yo tengo la culpa, cuando volví a mis 15 años dejé que me imprimaras.

-¿Cómo?

-Me quedé en tu casa y me puse tu ropa. No eras mi alfa, pero yo permití que tu olor me envolviera, en nuestro mundo es el primer paso de la imprimación. El segundo es realizar un sacrificio, dejar algo atrás por proteger a nuestro alfa y yo lo hice cuando derroté a los berserkers. Cuando volví a ser yo mismo me quedé con tu camiseta. Podría haber roto la imprimación si dejara de usar tu camiseta antes de la luna llena, pero la seguí poniendo y en la primera luna llena yo ya te pertenecía.

Te elegí, Scott.

No sabía si tú me escogerías a mí, pero tampoco importaba mucho porque mi lobo te eligió. Los lobos son los seres más leales de la tierra, una vez eligen una pareja pasan el resto de su vida con ella.

-¿Y si no te hubiera reclamado?

-Me convertiría en omega.

-¿Omega?

-Si no eras tú no sería nadie, eres mi compañero, Scott. Mi alma gemela, mi alfa, mi beta.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo tú te imprimaste de mí.-Derek observó a Scott.-Cuando regresé simplemente me olí en ti yo ni siquiera traté de imprimarte, no hice ninguno de los pasos que se supone que debería haber hecho.

-Tras lo que me acabas de explicar debo decir que fui yo quien me imprimó de ti.-Scott sonrió a Derek.-Después de mi muerte, de Theo, de toda esa mierda. Me marché al loft y me pasé un mes durmiendo en tu cama. Tenía una necesidad física de ti y tú no estabas, así que cogí lo único que quedaba de ti, el olor de tu cama.

Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, obviamente, pero creo que el lobo sí. Él te reconoció.

No sabes lo frustrantes que fueron los primeros meses sin ti. Te necesitaba, quería tenerte a mi lado todos los días, anhelaba despertarme contigo por la mañana, dormir contigo durante la noche, era como si faltara una parte de mí mismo como, de hecho, así era.

Tú eres quien me completa.

Kira se dio cuenta y por eso se marchó con los skinwalkers.

Después recibí una carta de Isaac diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería reclamarme como su pareja.

-¿Isaac qué?

-No te enfades con Isaac.

-Isaac… tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Él te eligió a ti para ser su alfa cuando fui yo quien lo mordió. Isaac lo único que quería era a ti, supongo que por eso empezó a salir con Allison era lo más cercano a ti que había y por esa misma razón supongo que ella accedió a salir con Isaac.

Y llegó a Beacon Hills considerablemente pronto, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en otro continente.

-No vas a hacerle daño a Isaac.

-No lo haré, es familia.

-Bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste? A Isaac.

-Bueno… en realidad… no le dije que no.

-¿Qué?

-Pero tampoco le dije que sí.

-¿En serio?

-Es Isaac y necesitaba aclararme. Soy bastante idiota, pero a estas alturas creo que a nadie le puede pasar desapercibido el hecho de que apesto a Isaac, casi tanto como a ti. Es decir, es Isaac y tú sabes lo que sientes por tu primer beta, hay algo innegable entre un alfa y su primer beta y siempre es confuso. Además soy un alfa verdadero gracias a Isaac porque él eligió ser liderado por mí y, joder, es evidente que es atractivo.

Y tú no estabas.

Era la segunda mejor opción, dado que Stiles eligió a Lydia.-Aseguró.

-¿Stiles?¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

-Con lo de Stiles, sí, tenías que ver tu cara Hale. Es sólo que ahora comprendo por qué gruñías tanto a Stiles. Es divertido pensar que estabas celoso de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

-Yo te dije en una ocasión que íbamos seríamos hermanos y ahora mismo no te veo con los mismos ojos.

-Aunque te diré que besé a Stiles, una vez.-Señaló Scott.-Para aprender a hacerlo adecuadamente cuando besara a una chica.

-Esta vez hablas en serio.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas nunca a él. Juré que jamás revelaría este oscuro secreto a nadie.

-Me empieza a gustar la idea de decirle a tu dependiente mejor amigo que pienso arrancarte de sus dulces manos y traerte a mis fuertes garras.

Y para que quede claro, vas a decirle a Isaac muchas gracias, pero no gracias.

-Creo que ya lo ha deducido solito, es un lobo, debe olerte en mí y debe olerme en ti.

-Aun así se lo vas a decir, sólo para que quede claro que tu lugar es conmigo y mi lugar es contigo.

-No vas a hacerle daño a Isaac, ¿verdad?

-No, cachorro, pero no esperes que sea amable con él. Me ha desafiado dos veces.

-No lo ha hecho, él sólo… actuó como debía con su alfa y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Te lo planteaste de verdad, ¿elegir a Isaac?

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Ya te he dicho que con Isaac es todo bastante confuso, no tuve esos problemas con Liam o con Hayden.

-Probablemente porque a ellos los mordiste tú y a Isaac lo mordí yo. Liam y Hayden son como tus hijos, Isaac es otra cosa. Es tu beta, pero tú no lo creaste, lo creé yo que soy tu compañero y si soy sincero, lo creé pensando en ti.

-Pero ahora Isaac y Malia están juntos.

-Para hacerse compañía, sabes tan bien como yo que Malia está enamorada de Stiles y es evidente que Isaac está enamorado de ti. Eligieron estar juntos y seguir perteneciendo a esta manada en la que están las personas que aman, aunque no les correspondan.

Hasta que regresé a Beacon Hills y me olí en ti eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Robar el poco amor que pudieras darme a través de la amistad, eso contigo siempre funciona.

-Bien llegamos a un motel.-Scott sonrió a Derek, quien apenas era consciente de que habían pasado casi dos horas.-Besos, gruñidos y mordidas, dejaré marcas en tu piel, Derek, y espero que tú dejes marcas en la mía.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso.-Derek le guiñó un ojo a Scott.-Pero primero vamos a cenar algo porque esta noche haremos mucho ejercicio.

-Primero cojamos la habitación.-Scott bajó del coche, Derek lo siguió. Los dos entraron en la recepción y pidieron una habitación. La mujer que regentaba el lugar les sonrió de forma extraña y les regaló un paquete de condones.

-Es importante tomar precauciones, niños.-Aseguró y sus ojos se iluminaron de color rojo.

-Eres…-Empezó Derek.

-Mia Livanny.-La mujer le tendió a Derek un mapa de carreteras, en él estaban marcados varios moteles.-También soy psíquica, sé quiénes sois, Scott McCall y Derek Hale.

Sé que vosotros salvaréis a nuestra raza. En el mapa están todos los moteles que regentamos las sesenta y seis familias. Estaréis a salvo en ellos.

-¿Sesenta y seis familias?-Indagó Scott.

-Descendientes de Hale sin sangre pura.-Mia sonrió a Derek que la miró extrañado.-Hermanos, primos, tíos, sobrinos, hijos, nietos…

Los Hale nunca han renunciado a su familia, ni siquiera cuando empezamos a elegir humanos como compañeros de vida. Los descendientes estamos dispersos por el mundo.

Tú eres nuestro líder actual y él es tu compañero.

Habéis superado muchas pruebas, muchas más están por venir, pero mientras vuestra manada esté unida nada os podrá derrotar. Nacerá una Argent poderosa como nunca se ha visto una Argent-McCall, con diez años os ayudará a vencer a un enemigo poderoso, un retornado a quien ya habéis derrotado. Quiere vuestra sangre y cuando el enemigo sea derrotado un antiguo aliado regresará, alguien que importa.

Cuando llegue el momento, aparecerán vuestros descendientes. Dos McCall-Hale, primeros de la nueva familia y tras ellos las gemelas Hale-McCall. Serán vuestros, llevarán vuestra sangre, la de los dos. Serán resultado de magia pura.

He visto el futuro, eso ocurrirá, pero hasta dentro de diez años sólo tendréis que lidiar con enemigos menores.

-¿Argent-McCall?-Scott observó a Mia y ella le sonrió.

-Argent-McCall.

-Voy a tener una hermana, es decir, hija de mi madre y de Chris. Siempre he querido tener algún hermano y encima será una cazadora Argent.

-¿Has escuchado todos los problemas a los que tendremos que enfrentarnos y lo único con lo que te has quedado es con qué tendrás una hermana?

-Cariño, Mia acaba de decir que todo saldrá bien. Además, mientras la manada esté unida no nos ocurrirá nada…

-¿Acabas de llamarme cariño?

-Depende, ¿te molesta?

-De hecho suena bien.

-En ese caso sí, te he llamado cariño, Hale.

-Es tarde, os invito a cenar en mi casa.-Mia sonrió a Scott y Derek.-Siempre es un honor que la familia nos visite, mis hijos y mi marido estarán encantados de conoceros.-Mia sonrió a los dos, después pulsó un botón y en el motel el cartel ponía completo.

-No vendrán clientes si pones ese cartel.-Apuntó Derek.

-No quiero que vengan, llevo veinte años esperando conoceros. Fuisteis la primera visión que tuve cuando mis poderes de psíquica despertaron. Os he estado esperando todo este tiempo.

-En ese caso, será un placer acompañaros.-Derek sonrió a Mia y Scott le tendió la mano.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación y por la información.

-Sed bienvenidos a mi hogar y no os preocupéis del futuro, disfrutad sólo del presente.

-Tras cenar con Mia y su familia, Derek y Scott fueron a la habitación que les había dado la loba alfa. En ella, tal y como prometieron, hubo besos, mordiscos y ambos cuerpos fueron marcados de muchas maneras antes de dejarse derrotar por el sueño.

FIN


End file.
